I thought I lost you
by inuyashas-white-witch
Summary: Inu Yasha just took a full blow from Sesshomaru and is going to die? Will he die?
1. I thought I lost you 'The Battle'

This is my first story and forgive me for any spelling mistakes! This is the first part to my story so read and enjoy!  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru reflected his attack.  
  
"Oh, how nice. The mortal girl is afraid for your life." Sesshomaru chuckled hitting Inu Yasha with his poisonous claws.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed again seeing the hanyou fall to the ground unconscious. "Inu Yasha... c'mon, wake up... please." She silently cried trying to revive him.  
  
"I don't think that he is getting up." Sesshomaru said happily.  
  
"You...I don't know what he did to make you hate him so much! Even this morning he wanted to patch things up with you but NOOO! All you care about is getting even with your brother who is better than you!" Kagome yelled holding the limp half demon.  
  
"So you love him?" Sesshomaru asked barely lifting his eyebrows. "How sweet, now, I think I will kill both of you."  
  
"Don't you dare...touch a hair on her head." Inu Yasha replied weakly. "Your forgetting it was our father who loved my mother you bastard."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered. "You can't win... you can try but you are still to weak..."  
  
"So go ahead, try to kill me. I know you can't." Sesshomaru replied lazily, like he was battling an ant.  
  
"Your gonna pay for what you said about my mother and Kagome." Inu Yasha said mustering up the strength for the final blow.  
  
"Why should I? Mortals are not good for anything, what I said cost me nothing, but your life." The demon answered again reflecting the Tetsuiaga and jabbing his talons into his brother's stomach, raising him above his head. "Now, I am going to walk away from this, letting you die slowly by both poison and loss of blood." He continued calmly throwing him to the feet of Kagome and walking away without another glance back.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome, I don't think I will live..." He said panting, terrified of losing the one person who really cared about him.  
  
"No Inu Yasha, you will live," Kagome said as calmly as possible cradling his precious head and stroking his light silvery hair. "I won't let it happen, now please be quiet and rest." Brushing the hanyou's hair away from his face, trying to think of a way for him to live. "I won't let you go." She repeated.  
"Kirara!" She cried. "Help me get Inu Yasha to the well!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. I thought I lost you Chp 2

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Help!" Kagome cried racing through the door into the main part of the house.  
  
"What is it?" Grandpa asked as he ran down the stairs and almost flattening his granddaughter.  
  
"Inu Yasha, he's hurt and is gunna die if we don't get him to the hospital now!" Kagome replied breaking into tears.  
  
"I'll get the car," Mrs. Hagurashi said racing from the kitchen still wither oven mitts on, and rushing to the automobile flinging Boyou out of the way with her foot sending him into a hissing fit.  
  
"Is Inu Yasha hurt?" Asked a startled Souta from behind her, holding the bear his favorite half demon gave to him on Christmas the year before when he went shopping with the boys' older sister.  
  
"Yes Souta, he will be fine if we get him to the hospital quickly. Now help me move him!" The girl said calmly trying to soothe her little brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hagurashi family arrived to the hospital when what seemed like years even thought they hit every red light possible on the way, driving like a robber who had just jacked the car.  
  
"Hang on Inu Yasha... you will be okay,, I promise." Kagome whispered to the knocked out hayou in her lap, cradling him like a mother a sleeping child.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu Yasha tried to beckon but fell back into his coma before he could finish.  
  
"Doctor!" Kagome and Souta screamed bolting into the E.R. wing. "Help him now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you have to fill out the forms-"  
  
"Now listen here and you better be listen hard because I'm only going to say this once." Kagome quavered grasping the surgeons' shirt collar. "You are going to save him and you better do it! If he dies I am going to give your body over to the man who did this and pass out your soul to Kikyo's shimmers!"  
  
"But he doesn't look that... Oh my god!" He said glancing at the stomach of the injured boy, which was now deep, plumb purple with a greenish hew as Kagome was stripping him of his top. "Get this kid into intensive care on the double!" He yelled startling everyone else from what they were doing to their attention to the wide-eyed family.  
  
"I hope he will be alright..." Kagome said as he was torn from her caring grip into surgery, forcing her to lose sight of the only one who mattered most at the moment.  
  
"Mom! I am going to get some meds from Kaede! I'll be back shortly, and whatever you do, don't let them give up on him. Tell them to pump the poison first!" Kagome yelled grabbing change for the bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it is so short guys but I am still trying to keep you updated and think of more romance and suspense for the third part! Keep in touch for more stories, I have one I am almost finished with were Inu Yasha is confessing his love to... 


	3. I thought I lost you Chp 3

"Kaede!" Kagome cried racing into the village.  
  
"What is it child?" Kaede responded quickly grabbing the panicked girl.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, the hospital..." She panted trying to explain the situation the elder.  
  
"Come inside and we will discuss this over some tea." Kaede said leading Kagome into her hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome..." Inu Yasha whispered recovering from the shock of the surgery. "Demons!" He gasped trying to shake off the blurry looking surgeons who poked and prodded him with needles.  
  
"He's awake, get some morphine in this boy." The surgeon instructed pulling the drug from its cabinet.  
  
"Get away from me!" Inu Yasha fought searching for someone he recognized. "GAAAH...ha...ha...ha..." the frightened half demon screamed as the needle punctured his arm and the drug started to take effect.  
  
"That's better." The surgeon said leaving his patient to go look for Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi," The doctor said approaching the terribly worried mother. "Inu Yasha, he was screaming about demons and wanted Kagome. Is there any possible way we could send her in after surgery?"  
  
"Oh, she went back to the house to grab some Raman. She'll be back shortly, can I send Souta in, he is like his little brother."  
  
"Of course." The doctor replied taking Souta by the shoulder and directing him into the room were the recovering hanyou was resting. "Uh, should I be worried about his dog ears? The doctor asked a little surprised.  
  
"Those? Nah, his dad was this humongous dog demon and the sword he carries is his poppas fang." He said with wide eyes and his arms over his head. "I can tell you what it does." Souta said referring to the Tetsuiga.  
  
"That's okay, I'll let you two be..." The doctor said trying to slip out of the room un-noticed.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Souta whispered as he turned to his knocked out friend. "Hey, are you alive in there?" He said poking his arm.  
  
"Souta!" Inu Yasha whispered harshly grabbing the small boys arm. "Souta, were is Kagome?"  
  
"S-she went to get some medicine from K-Kaede." Souta quivered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here child," Kaede said much concerned. "Press this to his wounds. It may sting at first but it will eventually remove the pain and any poison left in his body."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kagome gratified out of the hut and to the well.  
  
"Ye will get better soon Inu Yasha." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom!" Kagome shouted entering the hospital. "Were in Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome. Inu Yasha is all right dear. He is in with Souta now." Kagome's mother soothed.  
  
"Where is his room?"  
  
"Down the hall and second door to your right."  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said running down the hall into the white haired boys room.  
  
"Souta," Kagome whispered to her brother who was guarding the door.  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha just fell asleep. The doctor came in and gave him pain stuff that made him laugh a lot."  
  
"Thank you Souta. Go tell mom to tell the doctors not to give him any more pain medicine." Kagome replied calmly guiding him out the door. As soon as he was gone, Kagome opened the animal skin bag that held the medicine.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Inu Yasha." She said putting the ancient painkillers on a rag and pressing it to the wound, making him shift as though he was deep into a very bad nightmare. She put the rag down and walked over to the window, opening it enough to left the light scent of peach blossoms into the dreary room. She looked around at the cold, pure white walls and the huge machines that lined it next to where Inu Yasha was laying in the bed.  
  
"He would probably like sleeping on the floor rather than on that bed." She thought to herself smirking, remembering the long snoozes he took high in the trees. "Inu Yasha, you better get well soon." She thought nearing the bed of the sleeping boy.  
  
Stroking his hair and pecking his forehead, she realized she was exhausted from all of the running and crying. Sitting on his bed she allowed herself to lay next to him, putting her arm across his chest and listen to his steady breathing, feeling safe again.  
  
She twisted her fingers in his hair until she fell asleep, knowing that he would be all right. Moments later, Inu Yasha woke to the soft breeze spinning Kagome's Scent around the room.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered softly. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"I thought I lost you too Inu Yasha." Kagome cried silently, not quite asleep yet. Inu Yasha turned his head and kissed her forehead, calming her somewhat before laying back and listening to her breath. Inhaling her scent, he was comforted more than when he was in battle with the Tetsuiga in his hand. 


	4. I thought I lost you 'The Bath'

"You healed faster than expected." The doctor said surprised. "Especially how much poison we pumped out of you. Didn't think you'd make it."  
  
"Weren't you listening to anything I said? I already told you, he is half demon!" Souta yelled, ticked because the doctor never listened to him.  
  
"Yeah... can I just get my sword back?" Inu Yasha said ignoring the young boy. "Now would be a good time."  
  
"Certainly." The surgeon said handing the half demon his rusted stick.  
  
"Thanks. C'mon guys, lets go."  
  
"Inu Yasha! What the hurry?" Kagome asked racing to catch up with the stormed hanyou. "Inu Yasha!" she said again grabbing his shoulder, spinning him to look her in the eye.  
  
"I have to get him. Don't try to stop me Kagome."  
  
"Your still to weak. Please, don't go after Sesshomaru now."  
  
"You could have been killed!" He screamed grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it? You might be hurt again if I don't stop him."  
  
"Don't you mean you might get hurt again?"  
  
"I don't need this." Inu Yasha mumbled walking off towards the family shrine.  
  
"Stop! I'm warning you... Inu Yasha...one...two...when I get to three I'm gonna say it! Three! SIT BOY!"  
  
WHOOMPF!  
  
"Bitch! Why th- AAAAAHHHHH!" he cried in pain trying to get up from the ground.  
  
"I told you already, you are still to weak to do pretty much anything. Stay with us for a couple of weeks, and then you'll be ready to fight." Kagome relaxed approaching the half demon helping him to his feet. "If you don't I'll have to say that word again."  
  
"Fine, but once I'm strong enough..."  
  
"Once you are healed not strong enough, healed. I promise." She assured leading him to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Inu Yasha, you will sleep here." Mrs. Higurashi said patting the designated couch. "After you take a bath. You smell like old people."  
  
"I resent that!" Grandpa called from the other room. "Really, I do!"  
  
"I refuse to take a bath."  
  
"I'll put bubbles in it..." She said tickling him under his stubborn chin.  
  
"Fine." Inu Yasha mumbled reluctantly following Kagome's mother up the stairs into the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He thought to himself watching the water rise and the tub fill with bubbles.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it." Mrs. Higurashi said leaving the room.  
  
"It...it smells faintly of...Kagome!" Inu Yasha said to himself smelling the tub water. "Ooh, it feels so good..." He shivered dipping his body into the aroma. "I don't know why I never did this sooner."  
  
"It's time for a bath, not play time." Kagome interrupted, walking in with baggy, red and white, vertically striped pajamas.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha squeaked hiding his manhood under the suds. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
  
"Oh hush!" Kagome replied blankly preparing the shampoo. "You saw me naked plenty of times. Hold still." She continued washing his hair. "See, this isn't so bad, is it?"  
  
"No, but why do you have to wash my hair?" He asked holding his manhood out of sight from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go back into he feudal era. I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind."  
  
"Feh. How come everything is about Kouga now?"  
  
"It's not." She sighed pouring a bucket of water on his head rinsing the soap from his silver locks.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" The hanyou called curiously after her. "Hey!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
